


Like Y'know, Nyah

by singularweed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pet Play, also featuring: unexpected dom paps, featuring: kitty sans, i conceptualized this fic in the shower, very pleasant shower thoughts if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularweed/pseuds/singularweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wants to try out something new.<br/>Hopefully Papyrus likes cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Y'know, Nyah

"Are you sure about this, brother?"

Sans smiled, gently placing his hand on Papyrus' as he clipped the collar around Sans' neck.   
"100%, bro. And we can always stop, remember? The safe word."

"Puzzle, right, right. And if your mouth is occupied..."

"I'll rap my hand like this." Sans knocked on the bedframe three times. "See? Easy."

Sans searched his brother's eyes. "Unless you don't want to? That's fine, too, bro. No pressure."

Papyrus stared at the collar, his expression far away. He jolted to attention. "W-what? Of course I want to! I mean... I mean, um. I want to because it'll... make you happy?"

Sans lifted a figurative eyebrow and chuckled. "Sure, Paps, that's the only reason."

Papyrus' face lit up bright orange. "Let's just get on with it!"

Sans winked. He closed his eyes, and trails of blue magic began to collect around his head, the base of his spine, and... Papyrus almost choked as he saw a wisp of magic slip down the front of Sans' shorts and shimmer momentarily.

"S-Sans!" he hissed. His soul was already beginning to feel hot. Sans opened his eyes. A wide-eyed, innocent expression encompassed his face. He cocked his head, and his magic sprang fully into place. Small, light azure, tufted cat ears perched atop his head, twitching slightly. A long tail swayed behind him, leaving wisps of magic behind after each movement.

Papyrus covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to gasp. His face was burning. How did Sans do that? So cute, so quickly- not like Sans wasn't always cute, but that was besides the point--

Papyrus felt hands on his thighs, and he jumped. His brother had moved forward so quickly, he didn't even notice his approach. He held Papyrus' legs with his hands and continued staring with that  _ expression.  _ A hint of mischief glinted in his eyes, and Papyrus gulped. Then...

It was a quiet sound, so quiet that the sound of Papyrus' heart pounding in his ears could have drowned it out.

“Mew!” Sans’ mouth curled up into a playful smile.

Papyrus felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't move, his brother was just too entrancing, and too adorable. Adorable in the traditional sense, and adorable in that... odd way that would always make Papyrus feel hot and guilty and giddy.

And that sensation was already sending sparks of magic down from his soul to more... inappropriate areas.

Sans' tail swished behind him, and his face shifted into a pout. Papyrus' mind scrambled. What was he supposed to do? Was Sans upset? No, he said he'd stop if he wanted to. So, then...?

Bump!

Sans butted his head lightly against Papyrus' ribcage.

He looked up again. For a moment, Papyrus swore he could almost tell what Sans was saying.  _ Get on with it, Paps. I don't have all night _ .

Then, the sweet, wide-eyed expression returned. Papyrus quirked his mouth up, amused at Sans' antics.

Sans pressed himself close against Papyrus. His tail swayed hypnotically behind him. Papyrus cleared his throat.

"Sans... Should I--?"

Sans' ears perked up. He smiled, looking at Papyrus dead in the eyes. Papyrus, on his end, was certain his face was bright orange.

Sans stretched forward suddenly, throwing his arms over Papyrus' shoulders and burying his face in the crook of Papyrus' neck. His back arched. The fluffy tip of his tail flicked just within Papyrus’ sight.

Papyrus stiffened, but his arms shot up automatically to grab Sans' waist and pull him in closer. 

There was a strange sensation at his neck. It felt like Sans was…

Purring?

"Ahn- Oh..." Papyrus shifted. A certain  _ something _ had formed at his pelvis, and he’d rather Sans not feel that. Sans only pressed himself closer to Papyrus, continuing the soft, rumbling sound. He stopped temporarily.

His voice was just below a whisper.

"Paps, I want you to tell me what to do tonight. I'm all yours. I'll be good, I promise."

He straddled Papyrus, pressing his forehead against his brother's. " _ I’m yours to command. _ "

It was like the world flashed out of place for a second. One moment, Sans was straddling him, leaning close and whispering. Papyrus felt hot, so hot, and he remembers his hand was shaking, and then he looked down and Sans was looking back up at him with a deep blue blush on his face, his back flat against the bed and his arms held down by Papyrus himself.

And he remembered the noise, too.

Sans mewled.

Papyrus froze, as still as the breath stuck in his chest. Sans' eyes glimmered, and he parted his teeth slightly, revealing the light blue, small tongue resting inside.

Sans' expression said it all.

_ Please? _

Papyrus' nervousness slowly bled away as it was replaced with something hot and fiery. Something akin to confidence, except it made him feel so, so, unbearably needy. And the only way to satisfy that want was with Sans.

On impulse, Papyrus dipped his head down to Sans', pressing their mouths together. Courage surged through him suddenly, and he rode through it, following his impulses- he just needed to satisfy his want.

Papyrus' tongue curled out of his mouth and searched for his brother's.

Sans moaned, leaning forward into the kiss. Papyrus' hands were still holding down his arms, and for some reason... Papyrus didn't really want to move them.

Papyrus could feel the heat by his pelvis. He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue in Sans' mouth before pulling away with a gasp. An idea glowed in his mind, still fueled by that dizzying confidence. Just how far was Sans willing to go? Maybe if he just pushed him a little…

"Sans..." he said lowly. Papyrus jolted for a second, surprised at the domineering tone of his voice.

Sans looked up at him.

"Touch yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fun one to write- i'm pretty sure sans and paps are having fun, too.  
> remember to leave comments and kudos if you want to see a continuation! thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
